Otherkin
by Lebrassca
Summary: La victoria de los humanos trajo un sistema de discriminación único. No obstante, algún día los descendientes élficos se alzarían en complot, y como fue predicho, nada volvería a su estado original. Parejas: Style. Creek. Candy/Caidi. Dip. Ike and Rubí.
1. The Rise of the Red Sun

_(6/11/2016)_ Tengo trabajo, pero no inspiración. Sé que esto ayudará, así que… _(28/11/2016) ¡Que puto estrés!_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Contenido religioso (Sin ánimo de molestar a nadie). AU, época del 1800. Violencia. Muerte. Mención de plantas que no deben ser usadas sin recomendación médica y/o son tóxicas. Sexo. Si algo de aquello te disgusta, por favor, solo cierra la ventana.

Los personajes no me pertenecen _._

 **Rainbow – Gates Of Babylon**

* * *

 **...** OTHERKIN. **..**

1\. The Rise of the Red Sun.

…

 **Miré y había un caballo blanco; y el que lo montaba tenía un arco; se le dio una corona, y salió como vencedor, para seguir venciendo [Apocalipsis 6:2]**

…

\- ¡Atrápenlo! ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?! –

Los casquillos resonaban con fuerza en la noche, llovía. Y ellos lo intentaban, enserio, pero ese muchachito era ágil. Más disparos, uno tras otro, estaban desesperados.

Tal vez porque sus caballos ya empezaban a mostrar signos de agotamiento, pensó el chico.

Sonrió, con el cabello pegado a la frente por el tifón que caía por lluvia. Y se permitió soñar antes de tiempo: Sobreviviría, lo lograría.

Volvería con su familia.

Un disparo directo a su pierna lo sacó de balance.

Cayó.

Un par de botas de cuero negro fue lo último que vio antes de caer de nuevo, esta vez en la inconciencia, por el golpe de un arma en su cabeza.

…

El amanecer trajo consigo un espectáculo al pequeño pueblo, algo a lo que la mayoría de sus habitantes estaban acostumbrados, pero Rubí no.

Era algo a lo que ella nunca se acostumbraría, ver como denigran a alguien en plena plaza central, a punta de golpes y latigazos, bajo la vista de todos.

Ver la satisfacción dentro de esos ojos que observaban atentos, ávidos de morbo, de sangre, de muerte.

\- Contesta, demonio ¡¿Dónde están los otros?!- El muchacho estaba de espaldas, atado de manos a un poste vertical, el látigo hacia bastante que había perforado su piel, así que la sangre salpicaba por todos lados, y las marcas ya empezaban a teñirse de negro.

No respondió, pero temblaba en demasía. Mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, con ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Entonces tu castigo terrenal no acabará pronto! ¡Temerás a la ira de los verdaderos hijos de Dios! – Más latigazos, ahora con un artefacto puntiagudo. Y el chico comenzó a llorar.

Su cabello azabache le había sido arrancado, mostrando el secreto a quien quisiera verlo.

Orejas puntiagudas.

Rubí bajo la mirada.

Ella no solía hacer aquello, era una niña fuerte, que no temía de imponerse cuando quería aun si las leyes religiosas se lo prohibían, pero…

Empezó a caminar lejos de la plaza central.

Ella conocía a ese muchacho… no, a ese elfo. Y él era bueno, con ella, con todos. Era un simple hijo de comerciante que venía de vez en cuando.

\- Ike…perdóname –

El sonido de los gritos de Ike rompió el amanecer, mientras la multitud que observaba se extasiaba con su dolor.

Era lo mínimo merecido por cualquiera de sangre élfica. Los hijos bastardos del Señor.

* * *

\- Gerald, no hay rastro de Ike ¿Crees que se lo han llevado a la aldea? ¡Le dije que nunca se acercara a ese lugar! – Sheila estaba catatónica, ni rastro de su hijo menor en el bosque ¡No había nada! ¡Nada! Ella dentro de sí sabía la respuesta a un suceso de esa naturaleza, pero no quería creerlo.

\- Es obvio ¿no? – Mencionó Gerald, ido. Su esposa tragó seco, antes de tomarlo de la camisa con furia.

\- Es nuestro hijo, no podemos quedar…- Interrupción

\- ¡Sabes que no podemos hacer nada! ¡Carajo! ¡No hay ni pisca de poder mágico dentro de mí! ¡Solo una herencia maldita que se manifiesta físicamente! Yo… yo no puedo hacer nada – El hombre se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando ocultar las lágrimas de impotencia.

Desde la derrota de los elfos hace ya 200 años, los hombres se habían encargado de aniquilar su población por cualquier medio. No obstante, varios hijos de cruces entre elfos y humanos surgieron. Los cuales, casi como augurio de sus desgraciadas vidas, siempre tenían orejas puntiagudas, pero casi nunca poseían magia.

Gerald, y sus dos hijos, pertenecían a esa estirpe mestiza. Por ende, estaban condenados.

\- ¡Papá, mamá, aquí hay sangre! – Ambos adultos corrieron ante el llamado de su hijo mayor.

No hay nada más que decir, los tres sabían a quien pertenecía esa sangre. Y mientras los padres lloraban la pérdida de su pequeño, a Kyle se le prohibió, una vez más, ir al pueblo de South Park bajo cualquier circunstancia.

\- Perder a Ike me rompe por dentro, pero no podríamos aguantar perderte a ti también- Le dijo su madre.

Sin embargo, Kyle lo sabía, su hermano no estaba muerto aun, y él no pensaba dejarlo morir. No le importaba entregar su vida en el intento, amaba a Ike, pero tenía que actuar rápido.

Había vivido dieciocho años con miedo, ya eran suficientes.

* * *

\- Mira a ese elfo. Si sus antepasados le vieran ¿No crees que sentirían vergüenza? – Se reía uno de los guardias de la celda. Dentro estaba él, un niño de no más de trece años, condenado por su ascendencia. Tirado como un trapo sucio, maniatado y con múltiples heridas, las más graves en su espalda.

\- Pues claro Mark, al menos esos demonios si daban pelea. Los de ahora solo son ratas escurridizas- Y Ike podía escucharlo todo, llenó de odio. Malditos humanos, mil veces malditos, solo eran despojos de la tierra que no debían existir siquiera.

Se vengaría.

Si al menos pudiera quitarse la venda de la cara.

\- Basta, chicos. El pequeño demonio debe descansar, pronto tendrá una sesión con Cartman –

La nueva voz era un poco más profunda, y Ike no sabía porque, pero le daba un poco de temor. Ya había aguantado las peores torturas ¿Por qué una simple voz lo alteraba?

\- Arruinas toda la diversión, Stan –

\- Créeme, tu opinión no podría interesarme menos. Además, debo darle de comer –

El sonido de cerradura y el de la puerta siendo abierta alertaron a Ike, debía aprovechar esa oportunidad para escapar.

\- Que se muera de hambre, sería interesante verle pedir alimento –

\- Vamos, aún tiene otras rondas de ¡AGH! – Ike se había lanzado a hacia adelante, buscando morder la primera superficie que sus dientes encontraran, la cual resulto siendo la pierna de Mark.

Y no pensaba soltarse.

\- ¡SUELTAME! ¡Niño bastardo! – Agitaba su pierna hacia los lados. Tomó al niño del rostro con sus manos halándolo fuertemente a arriba, clavándole los dedos y las uñas. Sus compañeros también llegaron a ayudarle, tomando al chico de los brazos y piernas.

Al final, uno de sus captores le dio un golpe con algo de vidrio en el rostro, aturdiéndolo lo suficiente para alejarlo de la pierna herida. Lo arrojaron a la celda de un tirón, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Ike escuchaba los gritos en su contra, que desaparecían a la par con los pasos. Se alejaban.

Se permitió soltar un suspiro, sentía pedazos de vidrio en su frente.

Una suave risita le asustó. Tanto, que empezó a mover su cabeza frenéticamente de izquierda a derecha, buscando el lugar de donde vino el sonido.

Sintió una mano bajando su venda. Delante suyo había un hombre pelinegro de ojos azules, que le miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Sinceramente, estoy decepcionado. Ni tú, ni ningún otro "elfo" atrapado por las directivas tienen algo de especial – Las comillas fueron imitadas por sus dedos largos.

Ike no entendía nada, y al parecer su rostro lo delató, pues el hombre cambio su cara a una de hastío y aburrimiento total.

\- Cuando era niño, pensaba que los elfos eran seres fantásticos. Ya sabes, que podían ejercer su magia pagana para curar gente, predecir eventos, entender el dialecto de animales. Já, que ridículo era en esa entonces- Se detuvo solo para sacar un gran pedazo de vidrio de la frente del niño, quien gimió por la acción – Y entonces, en mi primera cacería, me doy cuenta. No existe nada parecido aquello, solo humanos con orejas puntiagudas que no saben defenderse a sí mismos -

Ike estaba mudo, ese pavor extraño había vuelto a su pecho.

\- Pocas cosas me desilusionaron tanto en la vida - Silencio extenso - Esa que yo creía extraordinaria, pero que realmente es una mierda monótona –

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas eso? – Ike hablaba con precaución, sentía que algo malo vendría.

\- Me divertiré viendo al culón sacarte la mierda, y debo recordar porque me encanta ese espectáculo tan horrendo - Stan dejó la comida en el suelo, en un plato de perro. Ver eso enojó a Ike de nuevo, sacándolo de su estupor – Y también es una oportunidad para ti, para demostrarme que sí vales la pena, elfo –

El niño lo veía con rabia, él no era ningún mono de circo – Déjame en paz –

\- Okey, nada de nada – Stan soltó una risa sarcástica – No esperaba más- Y de un golpe, la frente de Ike chocó con el piso, enterrándose aún más las esquirlas. Luego, la venda volvió a su rostro, con un líquido que quemaba, y la puerta se cerró.

Y aunque él no podía verlo, en la mansión verde, una multitud de aristócratas y latifundistas se reunía con la única intención de observar su carne.

* * *

Ya estaba oscuro cuando un encapuchado atravesó las primeras casas de las afueras. Tela oscura, presencia inquietante, ojos que brillaban en la penumbra.

Un espectro.

Rubí supo que no debió ir a por leña esa noche. Diablos. ¿Quién moriría hoy? La Santa Compaña no aparecía sin ninguna razón. Tragó seco y empezó a retroceder lentamente.

La criatura le volteo a ver. Y Rubí no pensó en que aquella ánima vagaba sola, no. Solo salió a correr, con el corazón desbocado.

Tiró la madera por el camino, pero no avanzo mucho, el espectro le levantó del suelo hasta dejarla a la altura de su rostro fantasmal.

No gritaría, si moría lo menos era hacerlo con dignidad. Levantó la mirada, siquiera vería el halo fantasmal que su asesino tenía por rostro… que era humano, con cabellos rojizos.

¿Qué demonios?

\- ¿Quién eres, malnacido? ¡Suelta! – Ahora sí, empezó a luchar para salir de las manos de su captor. El cual no se tomó nada bien que le gritara.

\- Podrías callarte, niña estúpida. Me van a ver por tu culpa – La tiró al suelo de sopetón, aunque luego se dio cuenta que no debió decir eso último, maldición. Apretó los dientes con furia y volteo dispuesto a irse.

Rubí no supo porque, pero decidió tomarle del brazo. Sabía que era poco probable, pero su vena optimista le decía que… tal vez.

"Sabes, mi hermano mayor aún vive conmigo. Es muy amable, pero siempre se la pasa obedeciendo a madre, por eso no me acompaña a venir"

\- ¿Eres el hermano de Ike? – Sonó demasiado tembloroso para su gusto.

Kyle solo abrió la boca en gesto de sorpresa, pero no le salían palabras. Se recuperó rápidamente.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Cortante, seco. Sí, era su hermano, se dijo Rubí.

\- Rubí Tucker –

\- ¿Dónde lo tienen? – Si no se lo decía de buenas a primeras, podía sacarle la información mediante hipnosis. Lo curioso fue que la chica abrió la boca inmediatamente. Aquella era supuesta amiga de la cual Ike se la pasaba hablando y eso lo hizo confiar. Además, no es que tuviera muchas opciones.

\- Esto… - No estaba segura, pero sí dispuesta – Es posible que siga en las mazmorras, debajo de la alcaldía, sino se lo han llevado a la mansión verde –

\- ¿Mansión verde? No importa. ¿Podría guiarme, señorita Tucker? Con urgencia – Ni tuvo que decirlo, la niña ya estaba caminando por el camino común, indicándole con señas de cabeza en qué lugares había más sombras. Éstas parecían el habitad natural de Kyle, quien se permeaba perfectamente con la oscuridad. Tremendo espectro, se permitió sonreír un poco Rubí.

Claro, se le bajó la gracia cuando recordó los azotes de la mañana.

Craig se lo había dicho, que en ese pueblo todos están locos. Él se fue, y ella no, por estupidez. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando ya estaban al frente de la alcaldía. Los guardias se extrañaron de ver a la niña buscapleitos del pueblo allí, tan callada.

Volteo la vista, ni rastro del pelirrojo sombrío. En menos de nada, los candelabros se apagaron por una ráfaga de viento, se escuchó un sonido ahogado en boca y un objeto de metal. Ni un segundo pasó cuando ese objeto llegó al cuello del otro guardia, quien tampoco pudo ni gritar. La luna alumbraba, así que, si se esforzaba la vista, la espada roída era identificable. Poca sangre, no gritos, al parecer este chico sí era un espectro asesino.

Rubí se consternó por no sentir nada. También por denotar la mirada no maliciosa y las manos temblorosas de Kyle. Le señalo las llaves, él muchacho las tomó y entraron con rapidez. Habían tenido mucha suerte.

\- Es tu primer asesinato – Y es perfecto, además. No pudo evitar pensar la niña.

Kyle ni consideró que la chica seguía con él, pero al caer en cuenta, paró la caminata hacia el subterráneo, y le dio las llaves.

Rubí solo le ignoró y siguió derecho, no pensaba irse ahora. Ambos estaban extrañados por no ver ni un alma en el primer piso de la alcaldía. El sonido de un carruaje les alertó.

\- Corre –

Mientras Rubí bajaba con rapidez, Kyle apagaba las antorchas con el toque de su mano. Todo quedó en penumbras, por lo que la niña casi cae de cara al suelo al llegar a las mazmorras. Había guardias en los alrededores, pero la mayoría no prestaba verdadera atención, nada que un arma cortante bien manejada y silenciosa no pudiese arreglar.

Había muchos recovecos donde esconderse, pero solo tuvieron problemas durante los primeros metros. Un sonido de trompeta alertó a los guardias, quienes subieron presurosos por las escaleras oscuras, sin siquiera prestarle atención a ese importantísimo detalle.

Realmente todos en este pueblo eran unos locos idiotas, pensaron ambos.

Aun así, ese sonido era un indiscutible llamado a los problemas, ya debían de haber visto los primeros cadáveres. Había que apurarse.

Rubí corría rápidamente por los pasillos, tanto, que Kyle por poco y no le seguía el paso. Él sentía un frio que le calaba los huesos, ese lugar no le gustaba y, algo se lo decía, tampoco le gustaría lo que encontraría al final.

Casi todas las celdas estaban vacías.

Empezaron a escuchar gritos, ordenes, que venían de arriba. Y pasos.

Justo cuando creía que no encontrarían a su hermano, la niña se detuvo frente una celda. Allí solo había un niño acostado de espaldas, si es que a una masa de carne molida, sangre seca y huesos rotos podría llamársele así. Solo tenía unos pocos mechones de cabello, una venda en el rostro y unos pantalones rotos.

\- Ike… ¡IKE! – Gritó Kyle al ver que su hermano no volteaba, no era posible ¿cierto? No podía estar muerto. Rubí lo miró con desaprobación, como se le ocurría gritar.

\- ¿K…yle? – Ike no sabía si confiar en su mente, tal vez habían envenenado su comida y ahora tenía visiones. Porque él estaba solo allí, abandonado a su suerte.

Le ardía mucho el rostro.

\- Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí – Dijo ahora si la chica, y el chico menor consideró que tal vez esto no era un sueño.

\- Ru-bí –

\- Ninguna de estas llaves funciona. Hijos de puta… - El pelirrojo se aguantaba las lágrimas de puro coraje solo porque su hermano podría oírlo. Malditos bastardos ¡Demonios! Les haría pagar su sadismo, nadie se metía con sus seres queridos y salía bien librado.

Lo juraba ¡Pagarían con sus miserables vidas, con las de sus familias, con las de todo aquel que se les relacionara!

Kyle se tomó la cabeza. No, eso iba en contra de sus principios. Sí, ellos le habían hecho eso a Ike, a su hermanito.

Tomó el mosquete robado y voló la cerradura. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

Pagarían, todos y cada uno de ellos.

…

\- ¿Cuánto se van a demorar? Tampoco está muy lejos, así que mueve tu trasero y tráeme a ese asqueroso elfo pronto, Stan – En la mansión de las afueras, un terrateniente y un militar hablaban. Eric Cartman estaba impaciente, hace mucho que no torturaba. ¿Tres meses? No, tres meses y dos días.

\- Los muchachos ya van en camino, yo no tengo porque volver a las mazmorras, culo gordo – Lastimosamente, desde allí no podía verse la alcaldía.

El sonido de la trompeta los sorprendió a ambos. No era posible.

\- Al parecer la rata atrajo a su familia –

Stan sonrió un poco, por fin algo interesante en el pueblo. Apagó su tabaco y fue a por su caballo. No fue el único.

\- Serás un estorbo, Cartman –

\- Voy a ver a esas ratitas valientes con mis propios ojos -

\- ¡Señor! ¡Sí, señor! – Apenas llegaron, Stan se puso al corriente con sus hombres. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su paciencia se acabara.

\- ¿Acaso son idiotas? Claro que lo son ¡Un pelotón que baje conmigo a las mazmorras ahora mismo! –

\- ¡Señor! –

\- Clyde…-

\- Es posible que el perpetrador sea allegado del elfo cautivo –

\- Es... obvio. Si no tiene nada más que agregar… -

\- Hay aldeanos que convivieron con él –

Se escuchó el gran sonido de la pólvora, bajo tierra.

…

El humo aún estaba en el aire. Rubí tocía mientras Kyle tomaba a su hermano en brazos. Se veía tan pequeño, tan jodidamente indefenso. Desollaría vivos a esos humanos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? –

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, pero los hermanos seguían sin salir de su burbuja.

\- ¿Ike, que te duele? – No respondió. Kyle suspiró fuerte, que pregunta tan tonta- ¿Qué te duele más? – Corrigió.

\- Espalda…cara - Teniéndolo en brazos lo estaba hiriendo demás, su espalda tenía cortes longitudinales que llegaban hasta el hueso. Decidió levantarlo de los hombros.

Los pasos estaban más cerca.

\- ¡Oigan! –

\- Respira hondo, esto va a doler – Se agachó a su altura y de repente, un halo de luz verde empezó a cubrir el cuerpo del niño.

Rubí abrió grandes los ojos, eso no era posible.

Ike empezó a gemir de dolor, para luego sacar gritos desgarradores. La piel se estaba cerrando y con ello debía desinfectarse y limpiarse antes de crear nuevas células, además de agotar energía vital. El pequeño se aferró a su hermano.

Por otro lado, aquellos gritos fueron bocina para los militares. Ya podían escucharlos correr a pocos pasillos.

\- Ahora la cara, te quitaré esto – Al desprender la venda, Kyle notó como algunos vidrios estaban incrustados en la frente de su pequeño – Bastardos – Dirigió el halo verde solamente a su cara, ya no tenían más tiempo. Ike volvía a gritar mientras el ardor de su rostro se hacía más intenso, para luego volverse helado.

Los pasos ya estaban encima suyo.

\- ¡Hora de irnos! – Gritó Rubí, superada por la situación. El pelirrojo cargó a su hermano y tomó una antorcha - ¡Por aquí! – Empezaron a correr, apagando las demás apenas pasaban.

\- ¡Allí están! – Gritó un soldado. Mierda.

Ike estaba delirando. Rubí no sabía hacia donde caminaba. Él estaba demasiado colérico para pensar con claridad. En una esquina, una bala de mosquete por poco los alcanza, los soldados también llevaban antorchas.

Sin embargo, todo rastro de su amado raciocinio desapareció con solo palabras.

\- Aún tengo… venda – La salida debía estar bloqueada, tendrían que crear otra ruta de escape... Un sollozó hizo que observara a Ike. Estaba llorando.

\- No la tienes -

\- Sí, men-tiroso. ¡No veo! Kyle… no veo nada – El pelirrojo paró de correr de ipso facto.

Su amado hermano, torturado hasta la inconsciencia.

Su querido niño, encerrado en una jaula.

Ike, ciego.

No podía repararlo.

No podía hacer nada.

\- ¡Os atrapamos, monstruos del inframundo! –

Ciego, por culpa de esos humanos.

\- ¡No te quedes ahí parado! –

Por culpa de ellos, y suya.

No lo cuido bien.

\- ¡Nos tiene miedo! –

¿No hay nada que hacer?

\- Amárrenlos -

Si ¡SI HAY!

La antorcha fue arrojada al suelo, pero su fuego se elevó, alto como serpiente. El fuego de las demás antorchas comenzó a mutar, uniéndose a la llamarada principal.

El suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza. En la superficie, casas se desmoronaban.

\- Oh dios ¡El apocalipsis! -

\- ¡Si te hemos ofendido, perdónanos, padre! –

\- ¡No quiero morir!-

En el subsuelo, todo empezó a caer, paredes a desquebrajarse, los hombres que intentaban huir eran engullidos por el fuego, por la serpiente alada.

La temperatura empezó a bajar, aunque la criatura seguía persiguiendo por los intrincados pasillos. Más frio, helado.

Los temblores crecieron, todo se movía.

El fuego salió disparado hacia arriba.

Y se abrió la tierra, de lado a lado.

Kyle empezó a temblar y cayó al suelo de sentón. Los ojos dilatados volvían a contener ese brillo de vida, el pelirrojo empezó a vomitar sangre.

La gran brecha estaba justo a su lado. Rubí no tenía ni un rasguño, estaba sosteniendo a Ike.

Y allí Kyle vio al único soldado sobreviviente. Ojos azul eléctrico, cabello negro. Parecido a su hermano, razgos en común.

El hombre estaba acostado en el suelo, con una viga de metal sobre su espalda, al otro lado de la brecha.

Lo vio con odio, con repulsión, pero el humano solo contenía curiosidad en su mirada. Un caballo rojizo descendió al subsuelo.

Arriba, todo seguía siendo caos.

Y se subió al caballo, tomando la gran espada perteneciente a algún muerto. El muchacho y los dos niños desaparecieron en la mitad de la noche, mientras las personas corrían psicóticas, con miedo de muerte y penitencia.

Los pocos que vieron galopar al animal se alejaron. Viendo a un único jinete espectral, sin más rostro que una capa gigantesca. Recitaban sobre el horror, sobre la biblia y sobre la guerra.

 **Entonces salió otro caballo, rojo; y al que lo montaba se le concedió quitar de la tierra la paz para que se degollaran unos a otros; se le dio una espada grande [Ap. 6:4]**

…

Y humano bajo el suelo no quedó alguno más que él. Aquel a quien se le perdonó la vida.

Quién se le dio una razón para vivir.

* * *

La Santa Compaña: Procesión de ánimas, algunos dicen que reclaman la vida de los hombres, otros que predicen muertes cercanas. Van detrás de un vivo con una cruz, quien está en estado de inconsciencia. Supe de ella por Mago de Oz. Según Wikipedia, forma parte de la mitología de Asturias y Galicia.

Recuerden, son varios espectros, no solo uno ;)

La canción de este capítulo es una de mis favoritas. Pensándolo bien, la del próximo también lo es, diablos, pero es que entran tan bien en el tema.

Ojalá les gustase esta pruebita. Yo amé hacerla. _(28/11/16)_ Y subirla me bajó el estrés. Quería hacerlo hasta acabar la anterior, pero soy débil bajo presión y no me contuve.


	2. The Beginning of Messianic Revolution

Si pueden escuchen las canciones, ellas dan pistas indirectas sobre los capítulos y son lindas.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Contenido religioso (Sin ánimo de molestar a nadie). AU, época del 1800. Violencia. Muerte. Mención de plantas que no deben ser usadas sin recomendación médica o son tóxicas. Sexo. Si algo de aquello te disgusta, por favor, solo cierra la ventana.

 **Radiohead - DayDreaming**

* * *

...OTHERKIN...

2\. The beginning of messianic revolution is here?

…

" **Dreamers,**

 **they never learn, they never learn (…)**

 **And it´s too late**

 **The damage is done"**

…

El caballo corría tan rápido como podía, pasando por el bosque, iluminado por la fogata en que se había convertido el pueblo.

El equino corrió y corrió, hasta que la noche se hizo día y no hubo rastro de lo dejado atrás. Los dos niños estaban bajo la gran capa, protegidos del frío y con la incapacidad de no observar hacia donde se dirigían. Ike se había desmayado tiempo atrás, por lo que Rubí le sostenía con fuerza, amoldándolo a sus brazos e hincando sus dedos en la cintura de Kyle.

Cualquiera podría preguntarle a la pequeña el por qué dejaba su vida de esa manera, aferrada a un completo extraño y sosteniendo a un niño elfo que no podía ni abrir los ojos.

Para Rubí, Ike había sido lo más cercano a un amigo que hubiese conocido en su vida. Y muy en su interior, quería destruir las ataduras que su "hogar" ejercía en ella. Amó ver como todo temblaba, como se quemaba el pueblo y sus habitantes gemían de dolor. Tucker lo sabía, éste era el inicio de una nueva vida, o algo así. Incluso, si tenía suerte, podría volver a ver a Cr…

El jinete cayó de sopetón a la hierba, de lado. El caballo se detuvo. Para la niña no fue difícil ver, dado que su campo de visión ya no estaba restringido, que las manos del muchacho pelirrojo sangraban de forma alarmante. Ni que éste tampoco hizo esfuerzo alguno por levantarse.

Recostó a Ike en el caballo, sorprendiéndose por su lejanía con el piso. Tuvo que saltar para tocar suelo. Una vez en tierra, recostó al pelirrojo en sus piernas, de frente. Rubí contuvo un grito por mera costumbre, ya que la sangre del elfo mayor salía por su nariz, boca, ojos y oídos, y estaba pálido como un muerto.

Puso sus manos en las venas del cuello, las cuales se veían de un azul sobrenatural. Le tanteo el pulso mientras el caballo empezó a relinchar.

\- Mierda ¡Mierda! – Eso no podía ser cierto ¿Verdad? Tan pésima suerte no debería ser posible. Tomó el rostro ajeno con las manos y empezó a gritarle al muchacho. Que despertara, que no se podía morir así nada más, que ya habían llegado lejos. No servía.

El caballo empezó a hincarse, por lo que la niña tuvo que ir a tranquilizarle o Ike podía caer. Su pelaje borgoña contrastaba con los ojos negros, y Rubí, aunque asustada por la situación, no pudo evitar pensar que no había visto un animal semejante. Era majestuoso.

Para estupefacción de la chica, el equino se le quedo viendo, antes de girar su cabeza hacia el joven mayor. ¿Acaso quería comunicarle algo? Tal vez ya estaba loca de remate, pero subió a Kyle al lomo del animal, que se agazapó en ese instante. Carajo… decidió amarrar a los dos chicos y subirse de una vez, dejándose guiar por el caballo rojo, dando vuelta al camino que llevaban.

Al rato, llegó a una cabaña oculta bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. El animal frenó y con su cabeza indicó la puerta. Antes de que Rubí pudiera tocar, dos adultos salieron. No pararon por ella, sino que tomaron a los dos muchachos y, dándole una sola indicación de cabeza como orden, se adentraron a su hogar. La niña los siguió y entró, por poco su cara queda empotrada por la madera.

\- Ponte cómoda, anda – Sin decir nada más, el señor con orejas puntiagudas dejó la sala con Kyle en brazos. La señora pelirroja y sin orejas extrañas cargaba al pelinegro.

Aquellos debían de ser los padres de Ike.

Se veían asustadísimos, y como no, la vida de sus dos hijos pendía de un hilo.

Rubí se acurrucó en la silla, viendo el fuego de la chimenea con tristeza.

Si tan solo su hermano estuviera allí con ella.

…

Dentro del pueblo, los sobrevivientes buscaban más personas dentro de los escombros. Las casas habían quedado reducidas a cenizas y varias de las personas que no estaban ayudando en el rescate estaban arrodilladas en el suelo, o desparramadas directamente, rezando con todo el fervor que poseían. No obstante, el peor daño estaba justo en el centro de la aldea, donde antes había estado la alcaldía solo quedaba un gigantesco cráter. Allí no se encontraba más olor que el de carne quemada y no se veía más que tierra negra.

Al menos, eso es lo que creía la mayoría.

\- Carajo, no puedo quitarme esto de encima – El capitán sobreviviente no sabía cuántas horas llevaba atorado. Sin embargo, debían ser demasiadas, dado que ya estaba amaneciendo. Sus gritos no eran escuchados, aunque tampoco se escuchara nada a su alrededor. Los otros debían estar ocupados en labores de rescate cerca de las antiguas zonas netamente residenciales.

Aunque pensándolo bien, era un pueblo pequeño, alguien ya debería haber llegado. Ojalá arribaran pronto, pues estando allí solo podía pensar en lo que pasó hace poco.

¿Por qué ese elfo le había perdonado la vida?

Además…

\- Ese chico. Tal vez tengamos la misma edad y, sin embargo, él puede causar este tipo de catástrofes. Es increíble –

También había otros puntos que le intrigaban: El pelirrojo no había dudado en asesinar personas, incluso cuando esa raza no gustaba de brindar muerte violenta a otros. Él sabía sobre esa norma dentro de la filosofía élfica por boca de varios elfos mestizos anteriormente capturados y torturados, así que algo debió de pasar para que ese muchacho usara la violencia. Aquel acontecimiento que dio el fatal desenlace fue la tortura de su hermano. Eso le daba aún más hincapié a su pegunta anterior ¿Por qué con toda su ira y su repudio, el elfo no le había asesinado?

No culpen a Stan, pero estaba feliz. Como no había estado en mucho tiempo, aun cuando su brazo sangraba a borbones y su espalda le dolía horrores por el peso extra. Sus ojos tenían ese brillo de curiosidad que no poseían desde hace tanto tiempo. Joder, estaba tan endemoniadamente feliz por haber perseguido y atrapado a ese niño-elfo, sino fuera por eso, tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a esa destructiva e intrigante joya pelirroja.

Por lo que alcanzó a ver, sus ojos eran verdes. Típico, teniendo en cuenta el color de su cabello. No obstante, pensándolo a fondo, nunca habían capturado elfo alguno con cabello rojizo.

Quería saber más sobre ese muchacho, sobre la magia que poseía. Su poder podría no solo ser grande y letal, sino también tener otras formas de manifestarse.

El sol ya estaba bien alto cuando escuchó la voz de Wendy, seguido de una queja del culón.

"Nos volveremos a ver pronto. Aunque esta vez seré yo quien te encuentre, no tú a mí"

* * *

\- ¡Gerald! Trae más hierbas. Belladona y Árnica ¡Ya! – Los gritos agudos del menor habían desaparecido hace días, o al menos, Rubí no los volvió a oír más. Sin embargo, unos siseos de dolor y gritillos un poco más graves los habían remplazado. Los adultos no habían salido del segundo piso en todo ese tiempo más que para sacar yerbas del jardín y comer lo mínimo. Por eso, ella decidió, sin pena ni gloria, adueñarse de la cocina y sacar comida caliente para que los adultos se alimentaran y llevaran arriba.

Llevaban así al menos una semana y media.

Los pasos apresurados del hombre mayor no se hicieron esperar, al poco tiempo volvió y subió de vuelta. No intercambiaron palabras, pero la desesperación se podía palpar en el aire. Ella nunca había vivido algo así.

El llanto agudo, seguro perteneciente a Ike, empezó a resonar por toda la casa como si fuera un eco. La niña se tapó los oídos, era demasiado para ella, todo esto era una mierda. Se sentía impotente y no sabía qué hacer.

Empezó a pelar papas con mayor rapidez, si Ike estaba despierto al menos debía calmar su hambre. Ese idiota no podría comer solo en ese estado y la sopa de pollo lo ayudaría, creía ella. Los gritos de los padres volvieron a sonar. No obstante, esta vez estaban dirigidos hacia su persona. Le ordenaban sacar Aloe y Fumaria del jardín, pero ella no sabía siquiera como se veía la última planta.

Al parecer alguien estaba vomitando con fuerza, las arcadas se escuchaban hasta allí. Teniendo en cuenta que Ike aún seguía sollozando, debía ser su hermano mayor quien estaba sacando hasta las tripas por la boca.

\- ¡También trae Árnica y sube, pronto! – Diablos, tampoco tenía idea de que era eso, pero la voz masculina se escuchaba tan implorante… en menos de nada Sheila Broflovski estaba al frente suyo, con un libro que parecía biblia y una mirada furibunda pero triste.

Encontrar las plantas en el inmenso jardín no fue tan difícil como creía, con las imágenes del libro era fácil reconocer sus flores. Volvió pronto y subió por primera vez los escalones. Antes de abrir la primera puerta un aullido demasiado sonoro le rompió los tímpanos.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Duele mucho… maldición! – Era Kyle.

\- Aguanta, va a pasar pronto. Te lo aseguro, hijo –

Era un cuarto gigantesco con dos camas que posiblemente abarcara todo el piso. De un lado, el joven pelirrojo se retorcía de puro dolor, en sufrimiento. No obstante, Rubí se sintió aliviada de no verlo tieso y muerto, aunque seguía demasiado pálido y al parecer vomitaba sangre.

Del otro estaba Ike que, aunque lloraba un poco, se veía demasiado calmado, parecía dopado. Una gran cantidad de un fruto en particular, y el humo, le dieron la respuesta a la aparente calma.

"Opio. Oh dios, lo están drogando"

La mujer cocía las heridas de la espalda con algo, ni idea tenía ella de qué, y le llamó con la mirada para que le diera las plantas que había pedido su esposo.

\- Ru-bí. Si estas a…quí, no era un sueño – El pelinegro, con voz adormilada y ojitos caídos, tomó su mano derecha con lentitud. Ella se sonrojó un poco, pero sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo mínimo que podía hacer por su amigo era estar a su lado.

* * *

\- ¡Quiero que encuentren el nido de esas malditas ratas escurridizas! ¡No vuelvan hasta que lo logren ¿he sido lo suficientemente claro, imbéciles?! –

\- ¡Si, señor Cartman! –

Después de las labores de rescate y recuperación de cadáveres debajo de los escombros, de los cuales habían salido muchos, las personas se habían organizado paulatinamente y sus ojos se habían tintado con verdadero odio. Los pocos soldados que quedaban también tenían miedo, dado que al parecer estaban buscando a uno o varios seres mágicos, pero el resentimiento general les movía.

Más de uno había perdido familiares por la catástrofe.

\- Basta de lloriqueos, marica. Si por lo menos un poco querías a tus padres ¡Tráeme la cabeza de ese elfo pelirrojo! –

El temblor no había tumbado la mansión verde, por lo que terratenientes y otras personas importantes no salieron heridos. El pueblo y la casa de los Stoch habían tenido un destino muy diferente. Butters no podía parar de llorar, no era justo que sus padres hubieran muerto así nada más. No era justo que no pudiera despedirse de su madre.

Seguro Dios lo odiaba, aunque él solo le había servido con gratitud y humildad. Atrapar elfos mestizos era solo una forma de demostrar su devoción absoluta. La única que le habían enseñado.

Tal vez si nunca hubiera disparado a ese niño, o si hubiera fallado como todas las veces anteriores, o si no hubiese herido su pierna… sus padres estarían vivos.

Claro, también lo estarían si ese muchacho no tuviera familia, si hubiera sido torturado y sacrificado en nombre de Dios como todos los otros, sin que ese espectro de capa roja pareciera.

Al parecer El Señor escogió a sus hijos bastardos. Y abandonó a South Park, a sus padres y a él.

No todo era culpa del elfo pelirrojo, pero la mayoría lo era.

\- La traeré, Eric. Te lo prometo – Aunque claro, su voz débil y sollozante no decía lo mismo.

Siendo así, la redada hacía los adentros del bosque perenne empezó. Divididos en dos grupos, campesinos y militares en caza eran guiados por Leopold o por Clyde, dado que el capitán Stan aún tenía una fuerte contusión en el brazo. Éste se encontraba el equipo de Butters, con Cartman.

\- Realmente no creo que sea buena idea buscar al ser que destruyó nuestro pueblo, culón –

\- Son nervios lo que escucho en tu voz, Stan – Ese tono acaramelado que odiaba – Esa rata pelirroja está débil e indefensa, no tengo duda alguna sobre ello –

\- ¿Acaso los ángeles te lo han dicho? – Sarcasmo - No creo nada que salga de tu boca, Cartman –

\- No seas nihilista, imbécil. Hablo enserio. Si quieres irte corriendo a la falda de tu mami pues hazlo, los verdaderos hombres vamos a cazar bestias – El tono de voz no daba lugar a replica, Marsh podía ver la sed de sangre en los ojos miel del gordo y vaya que era mucha.

Al parecer le había dolido que una "rata" hubiese pisoteado su autoridad.

\- Te recuerdo que era yo quien traía la carne fresca para tus torturas, gordo –

\- ¡Soy fuertecito! Hippie de mierda –

\- ¿Hippie? ¿Qué es eso? – El pueblo quedaba cada vez más atrás.

\- Un nuevo termino que creé para referirme a los amantes de los animales como tú y la perra de Wendy –

Si la memoria no le fallaba, Stan tenía entendido que los elfos eran seres que estaban en contacto constante con la naturaleza. Eso incluía flora y fauna, así que podría decirse que tenía un punto en común con el mestizo ojiverde que le perdonó la vida.

¿Cómo sería el nombre de ese chico? ¿Sería largo e impronunciable? ¿Al menos tendría uno?

Regresó a la realidad al golpearse con una rama. Cartman se reía, pero sus ojos estaban serios, fijos en él. Mierda, debía continuar la conversación o el culón sospecharía algo.

Espera ¿Sospecharía sobre que exactamente? ¡Él no tenía ningún tipo de relación con ese chico!

\- Sigo sin creer que te acuestes con ella hablándole así –

\- La puta sabe a quién escoger – Golpe bajo. Ellos habían sido novios por años hasta que ella lo dejó porque se sentía atada, y no iba a negarlo, él también, aunque aun así se deprimió – Por otro lado ¿No viste ni el mínimo detalle de la cara de esa rata mestiza? –

\- Ya te lo dije, cuando el fuego invadió las cárceles subterráneas todos comenzamos a huir. Me salvé porque esa viga me cayó del techo y me escondió del fuego y de la mirada de ese elfo. Solo le vi el cabello – Eso era una media verdad, la viga si lo alejó del fuego, pero no de la mirada de los grandes bosques verdes llenos de rencor. Además, se observaron directamente a los ojos, claro que le vio el rostro.

Sin embargo, mencionar que el otro le observó y tan solo se fue sí podría volverlo sospechoso. No olvidaba al niño ese que al parecer era amigo del elfo menor y aún estaba atado con cuerdas en interrogatorio. Firkle, creía que se llamaba.

Cartman dejo de insistir, también de hablar, y siguieron el camino en silencio.

"Ese idiota se guarda algo. Pronto sabré que es, y si aquello me dificulta encontrar a esa ratita, me las va a pagar".

…

\- Te digo que ya puedo salir afuera –

\- Pues tus padres no dijeron eso, estúpido –

\- Me voy a quedar amarillo si sigo aquí. Necesito sol, aire, el viento en la cara. ¡Vamos Rubí! –

Por dios, ni siquiera él entendía porque podía escuchar a los enanos que estaban en el segundo piso, pero no a su padre dándole palabras de aliento. Joder, estaba delirando de nuevo y eso no era bueno, tampoco lo era el hecho de estar viendo todo color azul y en sombras difusas.

Se le vino una arcada. Lo único que vomitó fue bilis.

¿Cuánto llevaba así? Ni idea, pero lo sentía una eternidad.

Debía calmarse, así los espasmos se reducirían y la migraña no le volvería a atacar. Temía volver a desmallarse por el dolor, o empezar a ver puntos negros con fuertes electroshocks en su cien.

Recordaba haber montado a Tikkun y que simplemente no pudo más, su cuerpo no dio abasto y cayó rígido. Luego de eso, no sabe que pasó. Empezó a tener visiones o alucinaciones, y sin ningún sentido, algo dentro de ellas le hizo despertar de ipso facto. Con un miedo tremendo y sin parar de temblar. Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos y siquiera podía mover sus manos o dedos para secarlas.

Recuerdo alguno quedo sobre su periodo de inconciencia, así que tendría que convivir con la duda sobre su despertar para siempre.

Después de aquello, empezó el sufrimiento físico. Su cabeza empezó a jugarle mal y duró en un limbo de despertar - dormir – dolor un lapso importante de tiempo. Sus miembros se contraían sin su permiso y se despertaba al sentir que sus labios se abrían gritando o que sus brazos golpeaban la cama con fuerza, incluso que sus piernas habían levantado su cuerpo sin permiso. Las alucinaciones volvieron, nítidas y terroríficas, cadáveres en descomposición que le reclamaban como de su propiedad y se tragaban sus sesos y su alma. No conocía a ninguno de ellos, está demás decir. Al despertar acudía el insoportable dolor de cabeza que le hacía ver estrellas, los espasmos de frio, la fiebre y los paulatinos desmayos porque la mente no controlaba el cuerpo. Pesadilla vívida, despertar con un estallido de cerebro, caer en los puntiagudos brazos de Morfeo para sufrir, de nuevo. Ese era el ciclo.

Cuando por fin pudo mantenerse despierto, llegaron los vómitos y los dolores agudísimos que producían sus nervios. Sangre y más sangre hasta que se puso verde y su padre tuvo que practicarle más de una transfusión. Mamá lloraba, aunque él no lo hiciera, porque aun con todo ese dolor, sus ojos se sentían demasiado secos. Llegó una sed interminable y siempre tenía ganas de orinar, sus pupilas no veían muy claramente y varias veces su ambiente cambiaba de color o de figuras. En ese estado se encontraba ahora.

Ike ya podía levantarse de la cama e ir a bajo. Aunque claro, era imposible curarlo de ceguera total, aun con su magia. El daño estaba hecho y era irreparable.

El solo pensar en el sufrimiento de su hermano, y en que él llegó tarde, contraía su hígado en pura furia reprimida. Tanto que dolía. Sentía la bilis volverse hacia su garganta y ¡Maldición! Como odiaba a esos "humanos".

Ellos no merecían llamarse así, como si realmente fueran benevolentes y amables, eran demonios traídos del averno con el único fin de extinguir a su raza y a su ascendencia en sufrimiento.

"¿Por qué no pude eliminar a ese chico?"

Según sus malsanos recuerdos, fue él quien ordenó que les amarraran, así que debía tener cierto mando sobre los otros. Eso lo hacía aun peor, pero simplemente no deseó asesinarlo. Fue como si su mente estuviera en _stand by_ y tan solo viera al joven de eléctricos ojos como parte de la decoración.

La migraña volvió, por eso no quería pensar.

Tenía tanta sed.

\- ¡Kyle! ¡Aun no puedes levantarte, vuelve a la cama! – Caminó fuera de la habitación, sosteniéndose de las paredes. Necesitaba agua, y aire. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí! – Sus pies no obedecieron cuando salieron a correr hacia abajo, cayó por las escaleras. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera en el bosque? ¿Quién era esa mujer que se le acercaba?

\- Hermano, responde por favor – La voz de Ike sonaba cerca, como si estuviera frente suyo. No obstante, quien estaba en ese lugar era una joven de cabellos castaños que sonreía débilmente. Los arboles brillaban con la luz del medio día y él se estaba hundiendo en el fango.

" _Te estás muriendo"_ Ninguna palabra salía de sus labios, aunque lo intentase. La mujer se sentó a su lado, manchándose el largo vestido. Le vio los ojos, eran iguales a los suyos _"¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a hacer por vivir un día más, my beloved son?"_

Un aire de reposición invadió su cuerpo. Sus brazos fueron extendidos y sus manos abiertas. Dos objetos puestos en ellas, con auras distintas cercándose a su alrededor. Sus dedos se cerraron entorno a una orden implícita, la mujer tenía manos ásperas.

Quizá lo que sentía, ese calor en el pecho, era amor incondicional.

" _¿Qué es lo que deseas más que nada?"_

Un mundo mejor, tal vez. Un lugar donde ellos no estuvieran obligados a esconderse en los bosques. Donde éstos no fueran quemados, ni usurpados sus recursos. Donde secuestras, cazar y matar elfos o mestizos no fuera una regla, sino una prohibición.

Un mundo libre de humanos, tal vez.

Sin embargo, su madre era humana. La chica que le ayudo a salvar a su hermano también lo era, y ese joven a quien no asesinó, igual.

"Quiero ser libre. Quiero que aquellos elfos y mestizos que cayeron sean recordados y su misión cumplida. Una humanidad diversa, un lugar donde nosotros, todos nosotros, convivamos en igualdad… aunque tenga que destruir desde los cimientos este mundo y empezarlo desde cero."

" _Eso es imposible"_ Él lo sabía, los sueños son solo eso, sueños. No necesitaba que la madre tierra se lo recordará. Ella sonrió _"Yo deseo que vivas con espíritu. Así que no decaigas, aunque el fuego ahora te odie"_

Despertó. La sala estaba oscura y él estaba recostado en el sofá. Sus padres le miraban muy preocupados, a su lado Ike y la niña pelirroja estaban perplejos. De las prominentes quemaduras de su hermano, y sus múltiples heridas y contusiones graves, no quedaba absolutamente nada.

\- Empezaste a brillar en verde y tu energía llenó toda la casa. Curaste a Ike al instante. – Su madre estaba estupefacta, pero ella también se veía con mejores colores y ya no tenía esas horribles ojeras.

\- Menos sus ojos – Dijo él, con desdicha.

\- Hiciste que las plantas del jardín y el bosque crecieran lo que deberían en años, hermano. Mamá y Papá ya no están cansados, y Rubí tampoco. ¿Qué demonios hiciste? – Incluso un poco del cabello oscuro del pequeño había vuelto a poblar su cabeza. Sin embargo, él se sentía fatal.

Ahora mismo odiaba que la magia no permitiera curar a su portador. Maldita máxima.

\- Debemos irnos de aquí – Se levantó del sofá con esfuerzo. Sus puños seguían cerrados, sentía el sabor de la sangre en la boca y sus oídos pitaban – Hacia el nororiente, debemos llegar con los wiccanos – Sus padres abrieron sus orbitas oculares hasta niveles insospechados.

\- ¡Bubalah, ellos son un mito! ¡Y tú no puedes ni pararte por ti mismo! ¡Desobedeciste mis órdenes y mira cómo estás ahora, no permitiré que pongas un pie fuera de esta casa! -

\- Hermano… -

\- Ellos están ubicados en toda el área del norte. Desde New York a Wisconsin, llegando incluso a las ciudades de Quebec y Winnipeg en Canadá, su área de distribución es muy amplia, pero los hallaremos –

\- Nuestro hijo a enloquecido Sheila –

\- Yo le creo – Dijo Ike como un leve susurro. Tomó impulso - Yo confío en él más que en ustedes y le seguiré –

\- Yo también – Añadió Rubí, después de todo se sentía más cómoda con esos dos afuera que con los padres adentro.

\- ¡No dirán más! Eso que promulgas es una estupidez, Bubalah. ¡Ellos no existen e irse hacia el norte a punto de comenzar el invierno es suicidio! -

Kyle abrió su mano derecha. Un heptagrama agudo le dio la bienvenida. Levantó la estrella de 7 puntas hacía el rostro de sus padres, quienes ahogaron un grito. El jade brillaba igual que los ojos de su hijo.

Ike empezó a preguntarse porque todos se habían callado de repente. Claro, hasta que su hermano puso el colgante en sus manos. No obstante, el menor acercó su mano a la otra, tanteando, y la abrió. En la mano izquierda de Kyle se hallaba el brote de una planta.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos ahora mismo – Mencionó el niño. Su subconsciente se lo gritaba.

\- ¡Ninguno de ustedes va ir a algún lado! – Sheila, en un ataque de pánico, tomó a su hijo menor del brazo. Ike resopló y Rubí se puso a la defensiva. Kyle agarró la mano de su madre con suavidad. Aún estaba demasiado débil.

\- Ellos podrían encontrarnos aquí madre. Convertí su pueblo en escombros, querrán mi cabeza con justa razón – Dijo él, no gustaba de esos humanos, pero con toda esa destrucción creada por su persona debió de haber muchos muertos, y siempre que alguien muere violentamente, otra persona busca venganza.

\- Tu abuela encantó este lugar para que no fuera encontrado por nadie que no perteneciera a la familia o nuestra raza, nunca nos encontrarán aquí – Dijo Gerald, sin percatarse de la tensión.

\- Ellos se lo merecían – Rompió su silencio la niña, con algo de odio. Ike tenía una mirada parecida – Han torturado y masacrado elfos mestizos desde que tengo memoria. El alcalde es un bastardo hijo de una ramera, gusta de causar sufrimiento. Los aldeanos y militares son similares, son monstruos – Los mayores miraron con algo de impresión a la pequeña por su forma de hablar. Mientras Ike tomaba la mano ajena, aliviado por saber que alguien le entendía.

\- No se confundan – Dijo el joven pelirrojo – Es justo que ellos deseen matarme porque yo asesiné a varios de los suyos. Sin embargo, aquellos que habían sido torturados antes, incluyendo a Ike, no habían hecho daño alguno a los habitantes de la aldea. Por ello no me arrepiento de haber causado la muerte a esos hijos de puta – Su madre ahogó un grito – Aunque comprenda sus razones para venir aquí con ansias de asesinar a la familia que les desafió. Por eso debemos irnos -

\- No iré a ningún lado, Bubalah. Ni tu hermano o padre tampoco. Éste es nuestro hogar, si quieres lanzarte a tu muerte, otra vez, lo harás tu solo, no te llevarás a tu hermano contigo – La señora Broflovski tenía fuego en la mirada. Gerald miraba todo consternado, pero él no dejaría su casa.

Kyle se sintió tan enojado que su cabeza empezó a punzarle con fuerza. La migraña volvería pronto.

\- ¡Mamá, entra en razón, por dios! – Aulló. La mirada de Sheila se volvió aún más pétrea.

\- Es mi última palabra. Kyle Ekklesia Broflovski, recoge tus cosas y vete, si lo deseas –

Kyle subió y empezó a empacar rápidamente. Debía irse ya sino su cuerpo le traicionaría otra vez. Además, ese brote que cargaba en la mano no lo hallaría en otro lugar. Si esa planta moría, él lo haría con ella, así de simple.

Ike escuchó los pasos retumbar. Y los sollozos de su madre, también los brazos de su padre envolviéndola. Ser ciego significa usar el resto de tus sentidos. En el pelinegro, tanto su olfato como su oído estaban mejorando paulatinamente.

Tenía miedo. Un temor irracional sobre dejar a sus padres allí.

\- Madre, padre. Por favor, vengan con nosotros –

\- No hay un nosotros, Ike. Tu hermano partirá solo –

\- Iré con él – Firme, sintió que su madre dejó de respirar – Y ustedes también deberían –

\- Lo lamento hijo, pero nosotros no dejaremos nuestro hogar – Hablo Gerald – Sin embargo, si quieres seguir a tu hermano en esa aventura irrealista… no soy quien para detenerte. Te fallamos, así que no podemos encadenarte –

\- Empacaré mis cosas ¿Vienes, Rubí? – Ese hueco en su estómago no cesaba. Su tono era bajo.

\- Claro que sí, idiota – El de ella no.

Kyle tenía pocas pertenencias valiosas. Un libro de herbolaría, algunos de hechizos mágicos y un arco naranja que había sido heredado de su abuela. Según la difunta, le había sido entregado por la más hermosa de las princesas, y antes era rosa.

\- Tal vez debería dejarlo. No siento que me pertenezca –

Siendo así, con algunas mudas de ropa, sus libros, la espada y un cayado que su padre le dio a último momento, salió de su hogar. Ike estaba junto a Tikkun, con la niña.

Sintió un abrazo a su espalda. Era mamá.

\- Te amo hijo. No lo olvides – La voz ahogada de ella no tenía resquicio de esa mujer fuerte que le había criado. Él giró lentamente, pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Sheila. Dejarla le dolía demasiado, se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Yo también te amo mamá – Él también susurraba, lagrimas silenciosas bajando de sus ojos – Nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro -

…

" _¿Por qué no hice caso a sus suplicas?"_

\- Las ratas más gordas son las más fáciles de encontrar, siempre se apegan a su fuente de comida –

\- Tú no eres nadie para hablar de obesidad, gordo –

\- ¡Soy de huesos anchos! –

La casa estaba siendo saqueada. Las plantas pisadas. Todo lo que no sirviera se botaba por las amplias ventanas a manos de, al menos, una treintena de hombres. Los señores Broflovski estaban atados a un poste, Gerald con múltiples golpes y cortaduras. Sheila casi no estaba herida. Solo tres hombres estaban afuera, frente a ellos.

\- Tenías razón, Eric, aunque fue difícil encontrar la casa –

Ambos padres querían llorar de impotencia, pero no lo harían. Se suponía que nadie podría hallar su hogar.

\- Por el cabello rojo de esa puta gorda y las inmundas orejas de ese idiota, es obvio que son los padres de las ratitas que estamos buscando – Ninguno hablaría. Aun así, el castaño se dirigió a ellos - ¿Dónde están sus asquerosos hijos? –

Ni una palabra salió de sus bocas. El gordo se alejó, sacó algo y volvió ante ellos. Era una barra de metal caliente.

\- Mi paciencia es limitada, señores. No me hagan enojar – Esa sonrisa, los ojos sádicos, ese debía ser el alcalde.

\- Basta culón – El pelinegro se acercó y se agachó a su altura.

\- No me digas que hacer, pendejo! – Quemó uno de los costados del hombre solo por llevarle la contraria al otro. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

\- Realmente, ustedes tienen buena suerte – Empezó el muchacho, dirigiéndose a ella. La señora solo rechino los dientes ¡¿Buena suerte?! – Tienen dos hijos maravillosos – La línea de pensamiento de los señores Broflovski se cortó. Cartman decidió escuchar atento.

\- Me pregunto si su hijo mayor pudo hacer algo por ese niño – Dijo al aire. Butters estaba poniendo paja en el suelo – ¿Podrá devolverle la vista? – Era una pregunta retórica. Sheila empezó a gritar en ira, intentando romper las cadenas para írsele encima. Eric sonrió mientras enterraba la barra en el rostro de Gerald.

Dentro de todos los gritos, salieron los nombres de ambos muchachos. Kyle y Ike, respectivamente.

Eric se había ensañado golpeando el rostro de la señora. Stan miraba impávido el espectáculo. Ellos parecían buenos padres, pero Cartman había tenido razón y no se movieron de su nido. Se levantó apenas supo el nombre del pelirrojo. Kyle era un buen nombre, era sencillo y fácil de pronunciar.

Entró a lo que alguna vez fue una casa, sus hombres habían destruido todo. Traían bolsas repletas de oro y algunas joyas. En el suelo había un arco de hermoso tallado. Nadie lo había visto, así que lo tomó. Apenas lo toco, éste se volvió blanco.

Stan soltó una risita. De pronto, un extraño calor acompañado de una luz brutal le hizo salir de la edificación. Abrió los ojos mientras evitaba las ganas de vomitar.

\- ¡No voy a dejar a mis hijos! ¡Oyeron! ¡No tocarán siquiera uno de sus cabellos! – Sheila empezó a gritar aún más, las lágrimas se evaporaban de sus ojos. Su cuerpo ardía en las brasas.

"No podrán vernos, pero nosotros los cuidaremos desde arriba, ayudados por la madre tierra"

\- Quema a la bruja, quémala ya. Si no lo haces, te comerá – Cantaba Eric, palmeando la espalda de Butters con orgullo, había sido el rubio quien comenzó el fuego, aunque se viera tan consternado.

Ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

Stan agarró el arco con fuerza. No gustaba de ver cremaciones en vida, era demasiado.

Los ojos negros de Gerald se ubicaron en los tres hombres antes de morir ahogado por el humo. Esos tres iban a ser la perdición de sus hijos. El de mirada de fuego, el de cabello color trigo y el cuervo de ojos azules.

El cuervo de ojos azules.

Eso fue lo que Ike quiso advertirle.

* * *

\- Al parecer, el enano giboso que necesita nuestro autómata por fin apareció*–

\- No entiendo tu punto, _chienne_ –

Señaló el periódico. Seis meses después de la destrucción del pueblo caza elfos de Colorado y su divulgación, las minorías élficas empezaron a resistir en las cacerías. Las masacres habían pasado a ser luchas, y grupos de mestizos estaban causando daños en grandes ciudades, ayudados por armas y una que otra habilidad mágica.

" **This goes**

 **Beyond me. Beyond you.**

 **The white room, by the window**

 **Where the sun comes through.**

 **We are just happy to serve**

 **Just happy to serve… you"**

* * *

...

Aquí vienen los créditos y los agradecimientos.

De las plantas: Aloe, Fumaria y Árnica son hierbas que se usan de forma externa para cicatrizar, evitar hinchazón, tratar desgarros musculares y quemaduras. La segunda no tiene un aval científico contundente, la tercera es tóxica por vía oral. La Belladona se usaba -tiempo pasado- para las migrañas y como antiespasmódico, es venenosa y tóxica, puede provocar alucinaciones.

De los nombres: Ekklesia no es un nombre creado por mí, debe atribuírsele a Cosecha, quien lo empleó en "Joven judío" (Un escrito bueno y cabrón). Me pareció un nombre hermoso y por eso lo puse, gracias Cosecha. Por otro lado, Tikkun es el nombre del caballo, es un término judío y significa _Reparación para el Mundo._

De los símbolos: El heptagrama agudo o estrella de 7 puntas, está ligado a la comunidad de los Wiccanos, quienes la llaman _La estrella del elfo_ o _La estrella del hada_. Conocí el símbolo gracias la historia (descontinuada, so sad) "Seis brazas" de Ledayy (Éste escrito también es buenísimo). Curiosamente, el símbolo también se relaciona con el término Otherkin.

De los criterios: El sueño de Kyle está inspirado en las condiciones, a grandes rasgos, que Walter Benjamin dio para que una revolución mesiánica fuera posible: Rememoración ( _Eingedenken_ ) y reparación ( _Tikkun_ ), para dar paso a la redención ( _Erlösung_ ). Además de una violencia tan fulminante ( _V. divina_ ) que no dejará nada a su paso, acabando con el circulo de violencia continua que fundamenta al Estado.

La penúltima frase del capítulo está inspirada en la Tesis I del mismo autor, encontrada en el libro "Aviso de Incendio", y es una alegoría. Dicta que el materialismo histórico (el autómata) necesita del espíritu teológico (mágico, reparador: el enano giboso) para llegar a una verdadera revolución, y viceversa.

Pero eso no pasara aquí, esto es más descarnado.

Ahora sí **¡Gracias!** Nunca había tenido tanta actividad x relación de lectores, fueron muy pocos y aun así tuvo una buena recibida. Me alegra que los sentimientos de los personajes se hayan entendido y que les gustase mi forma de redactar.

Un abrazo especial a **SspaceTraveler:** Lo acabaré, no te preocupes, lento pero seguro (?); y te seguiré leyendo. A **jackpot22** : Tu comentario me animó muchísimo, y te digo lo mismo, lo terminaré. Y al adorable **Guest** que me deseo un feliz año nuevo, os lo devuelvo y tu alegría se siente en el aire, jajá. Igualmente, agradezco a **Furanshisu15** y **ZoeyNamine2** por los fav. (son tieeernos los dos). A **kishaasol** y los ya mencionados por los follows, y también a los lectores fantasmas.

 _Por cada review que dejas, un gatito obtiene un hogar._


End file.
